Signs of Madness
Introduction Luck has been captured. Destiny has been killed. Without them, the world has begun to rot. People turned mad and they turned on eachother. The only one that can save them is 14 year old boy, Jason Lester, but can he save him from himself? Note: There might be swearing involved in the story. Lots of death as well and I tend to be detailed and graphic. Don't tell me I never warned you. Characters Main *Jason, he is our protagnist in the story. He is delusional and people think he is strange. You'll see more about him as the stroy goes on. *Luck, she is our 2nd most important character in the story. She literally represents luck. She has two sides, Good Luck and Bad Luck. Evil *Agony, they are one of the Signs of Madness and they are the first one to be revealed. *Horror, she is the second Sign of Madness. *Sins, they are another of the Signs of Madness *Death, the last of the Sign of Madness. He is the strongest one. Supporting *Destiny, he is Luck's brother that got killed off. He represents Destiny. *Other people who I don't care about enough to list Ch. 1: Beginning of Agony Luck I push my blond hair out of my face as I ran. I've been being followed for quite some time; A week. Destiny was on a mission but I wish he was here, I was going to tire eventually. My thinking was interuppted by the heavy tuds of a man's boot. I sighed as the chase went on. I ran quickly, trying not to meet my pursers' gaze. I swiftly make a left-turn into a dead end. Crap, I think, I made the wrong turn! I sigh. "Looks like I'll have to-" My talking was cut short. I turned around to see my pursers. They both had shaven heads and long, gray beards tipped with a moustache. They were wearing trousers and a polo shirt as well as a long black cloak. If it wasn't fpr the cloak, you'd think they were regular old men on some trip together for whatever reason. Except they weren't normal. Their pale skin and their slited, red eyes were pratically glowing in the sun. As they smiled, you could see many rows of canine teeth. They were holding a staff with crimson, ruby spikes that shot out of the staff sloppily, like someone decided to be half-ass and just put them wherever they liked. They were gloves inlaid with solid metal to protect their grimy, wrinkled hands. Their creepy grin grew even wider as they slowly walked to me. I curse in my mind, Shit, Where is Destiny when you need him! Luck was nothing without him and she knew this, whether she liked it or not. The men were now in front of her. The taller man ceased his smile and he began to speak. "Wondering where your brother, Destiny, is I persume?" The man asked her. Luck felt a chill. It was like they read her mind. She forced down her fear and she began to concentrate. Destiny was even stronger than her, there is no way he could've been hurt. The shorter man studied me and he too, ceased his smile. He swung his staff around before finally saying, "Judging from your expression, that was exactly what you were thinking, no? If so, we already took care of him." Took care of him?! "Wha.. What do you mean!" I demand. The taller man began to laugh and he spit on the floor, his saliva the color of a deep shade of crimson blood. "We mean exactly what we mean." He gestured for his friend to do something. His shorter collegue then twirled his staff around. Dark clouds began to surface and the sky turned scarlett. The air circled the staff, creating a portal. Then, a body flew out, flying over my head until finally crashing against the wall. The man slammed the floor with his staff, making the portal dissapate. I turned around to see the body only to find myself screaming. In front of me laid the managled, disorientated body of Destiny. His face was ripped to shreds and I could only tell it was him from violet hair that coated his body. His throat was slitted into a bloodly smile that still had blood leaking from it. His belly was taken off, revealing his internal organs and intestines that have been tied together in a gruesome manner. His manhood had found it's way to what I presume is his right eye socket. His arms had been cut off and they were chucked inside him, the fingers positioned so it made the middle finger. The scene was so twisted I puked inside my mouth but I swallowed it down. I cqn't turn into bad luck... I fall to my knees and I put my hands to my face as I began to weep violently They killed him! They killed Destiny! I think to myself. "Who.. Who the hell are you people!" I screeched at them. The men chuckled in unsion before finally saying at the same time, "We are the givers of pain, we are the first line of Madness, Agony." I faced them and their glinting eyes and the shark-like teeth gave me the chills. "What do you want from me..." I said softly. "We want you," The men began, "To die!" They grabbed their staffs and they swung at me, aiming for my throat before I could even scream. All I could think was: Agony. Jason I sigh as I peel off the eggs bit that found my body. Where the hell was Benthaham, my sidekick! We can't beat the village of Eggrule at this rate! I groan and my foot ends up kicking a nearby garbage bag, bursting it open. "Ew, brains!" I grab a cloth and I wipe away the guts. So, where to next... Then the Eggrule showed up. "Hey freak!" Yelled Eggbert, the dastardly villian from Eggtopia. "How did the last volley of eggs taste, huh?" Of course, they were the ones who comanded the attack on my army! "You'll never get away with this, Eggbert!" Eggbert looked confused, he started laughing and said, "What the hell does tha-" I prevented him from finishing. Luckily for me, I had found Benthaham, my trusty knife and I struck Eggbert's shell. "Shit, this guy is insane!" Yelled Eggtoe, one of Eggbert's accomplices. I slid the knife out of Eggbert's shell and egg juice squirted on my face. "I've been tainted by the juice of the Devil!" I screamed. That's when I noticed Eggbert's allies were getting away. "Not so fast!" I screamed at them. I threw my 5 Benthahams at them, each one finding their way into their top shells. Egg juice flew everywhere. I won, victory was mine! Egg juice was leaking everywhere and I noticed some people were staring at me. Wait, no, they weren't people. They were toasts! "Yum, toast!" I screamed as I lunged at one of the delicacies. But then, I was knocked out and everything turned black... Agony Category:Horror Category:Psychological Category:Fantasy